transformertitansfandomcom-20200214-history
Optimus Prime (G1)
Optimus Prime (オプティマス・プライム, Oputimasu Puraimu) is the awe-inspiring leader of the Autobot forces. Selfless and endlessly courageous, he is the complete opposite of his mortal enemy Megatron. Originally a mere civilian, named Orion Pax (オライオン・パックス, Oraion Pakkusu), he was chosen by the Matrix to command, the first in a number of heavy burdens he has been forced to bear. Another is his bringing of the Transformers' conflict to Earth. Every casualty, human or Cybertronian, weighs heavily on his spark. He does not show this side to his soldiers, and he never succumbs to despair. The Autobots need a decisive, charismatic leader, and that is what he gives them. It was that leadership which turned the tide of the Great War. On the battlefield, there are few who rival Optimus Prime's prowess. He is easily the strongest of any Autobot his size, and his ion blaster and his energon-axe are deadly weapons. He would sacrifice his life to protect his fellow Autobots or those under their care, and does so on a regular basis. His compassion for other sentient beings is his only real weakness, and one the Decepticons have taken advantage of time and again... though it's also the source of his strength! Prime carries within him the Matrix of Leadership. Before being rebuilt into a Powermaster, his robot mode split into three components: *A sentient robot module, the Brain Center. *A wheeled drone module known as Roller. *A Combat Deck. Although Optimus Prime can function as three independent modules, injury to any one module is felt by the other two. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor (Optimus Prime): Peter Cullen (English), Tesshō Genda (Japanese) :Voice actor (Orion Pax): Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese) His veichle mode on Cybertron has not been seen, when arriving to Earth he adapts the Earth veichle mode of a tractor trailer. Gallery File:Optimus_Prime_g1_leaders_by_marcelomatere.jpg|A promo render of the G1 Optimus Prime. Personality He is depicted as a brave, powerful, wise and compassionate leader who puts his talent to use improving the universe around him. Optimus is portrayed as having a strong sense of justice and righteousness and has dedicated himself to the protection of all life, particularly the inhabitants of Earth. Every casualty, human, Cybertronian or any other life forms, weighs heavily on his spark. He does not show this side to his soldiers, and he never succumbs to despair. The Autobots need a decisive, charismatic leader, and that is what he gives them. It was that leadership which turned the tide of the Great War. He would sacrifice his life to protect his fellow Autobots or those under their care, and does so on a regular basis. His compassion for other sentient beings is his only real weakness, and one the Decepticons have taken advantage of time and again... though it's also the source of his strength! Relationships Friends/Allies *Zeta Prime *Bumblbee *Bulkhead *Ratchet *Ironhide *Jazz *Warpath *Hot Rod *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Sludge **Slug *other Autobots * Ash Ketchum **Pikachu *Agent Frederick *Ninja Squirtles * Akima Skullwalker * Anakai Skullwalker (now became Shredow) * Jake Skullwalker * Melano (doppelgänger of Gary Oak) * Melberno (Ash Ketchum/Gary Oak fusion) * Alberno (doppelgänger of Ash Ketchum) * Misty * Brock * Tracey Sketchit * May * Max * Dawn * Iris * Cilan * Serena * Clemont * Clemont's techno-organic clone sisters ** Bonnie ** Connie ** Eonnie ** Gi-Gonnie ** Ionnie ** Lonnie ** Neonnie ** Vonnie ** Xonnie ** Yonnie ** Zonnie ** Æonnie * Sevinna * Drapiona * Toxicra * Salizzy * Scolia * Lana * Mallow * Lillie * Sophocles * Kiawe * Many temporary characters * humans * Decepticons **Megatron Family *Optimal Primal (descendant) *Cynthia http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cynthia (wife) *Optimus and Cynthia's techno-organic clone children **Moon **Mercury **Mars **Jupiter **Venus **Saturn **Uranus **Pluto **Neptune **Stari **Staria **Starlia Neutral Rivals *Megatron Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron *Scraplets *Unicron *Villainous team **Team Rocket (Pokémon Emergency! - present) **Team Aqua (Advanced Generation series) **Team Magma (Advanced Generation series) **Team Galactic (Diamond & Pearl series) **Team Plasma (Best Wishes! series) **Team Flare (XY series) **Team Skull (Sun & Moon series) Category:Transformers Category:G1 Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:G1 Autobots Category:Male Autobots Category:G1 Male Autobots Category:Autobot leaders Category:G1 Autobot leaders Category:Primes Category:G1 Primes Category:Matrix bearers Category:G1 Matrix bearers Category:Multi-component Transformers Category:G1 Multi-component Transformers Category:Rulers of Cybertron Category:G1 Rulers of Cybertron Category:Autobot Rulers of Cybertron Category:G1 Autobot Rulers of Cybertron Category:Alternate Versions of Optimus Prime Weapons & Abilites Optimus Prime carries an Ion Blaster and his energon-axe. History Optimus Prime began his life as an Autobot named Orion Pax during the Golden Age of Cybertron nine million years ago. Orion Pax was an archivist in the Iacon Archives, and friend to Ariel: a fellow archivist, and his best friend Dion: a dock-worker at a storage yard who had the simple job of unloading and storing shipments of energy that came from a power plant up-river. Shortly one day, the trio encountered an unfamiliar group of seven strange robots arrived from no where (they were caught time-traveling by accident), and Orion, wondering if they were new here, introduced himself and his friends. At that moment, all attentions turned as the Archives were attacked by Decepticons. Both Ariel and Orion rushed to protect the archives. Before long, Orion and Ariel were found severely injured by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. While Megatron and his troops set about pillaging and conquering, the seven robots Orion had met earlier carried his body away, in hopes of finding someone to repair him. They came upon the Cybertronian machinesmiths led by the master archivist Alpha Trion, who reluctantly decided to subject Orion and Ariel to a new reconstruction process he had developed, which would rebuild the Autobots' frail bodies into battle-hardy configurations so that they could battle the Decepticons on even footing. Thus it was that they became and rebuilt into Optimus Prime: the new leader of the Autobots who was also given the Matrix of Leadership, which Alpha Trion had kept safe since Megatron had killed its previous holder, and Elita One: the female Autobot commander respectively. Optimus Prime confronted Megatron, introducing himself as the Decepticon's "worst nightmare". A mighty battle ensued, which came to an end when the warehouse's fuel stockpiles were blown up by the five enigmatic Autobots, who disappeared. During the early days of the war on Cybertron, Optimus Prime came to the aid of Getaway, Joyride and Slapdash, saving them right as the Decepticons Dreadwind and Darkwing were on the verge of destroying them. Over the following five million years, Optimus Prime led the Autobots in a steady war of attrition that gradually drained Cybertron of almost all of its energy. In order to continue the fight, Prime arranged for an interstellar expedition to search for energy on other planets. Loading his best and brightest aboard a huge spacecraft, Prime was the last to board, but was stopped by a cry from Elita One, who came running up to the launch platform. Prime told her that he would return for her as soon as he could, but Elita was intent on joining Prime on the mission. No debate was to be had, however, as a Decepticon attack on the platform caused an explosion that seemingly destroyed Elita. Crestfallen, Prime boarded the spacecraft and ordered a take-off, unaware that Elita had, in fact, survived. The Autobots' spacecraft had a troubled flight. After navigating a treacherous asteroid field, the ship was caught in a tractor beam from a Decepticon space cruiser that had been shadowing them, under the command of Megatron himself. Megatron's forces swarmed the Autobot ship, and the two leaders grappled until the G-force of the nearby planet Earth took hold of the craft, and dragged it down. Although Prime tried valiantly to pull the ship up, it collided with a mountain so violently that all the Autobots and Decepticons were knocked into stasis. Synopsis Trivia *Gladiatorial Combat *Space Bridge *Ark Category:Transformers Category:G1 Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:G1 Autobots Category:Male Autobots Category:G1 Male Autobots Category:Autobot leaders Category:G1 Autobot leaders Category:Primes Category:G1 Primes Category:Matrix bearers Category:G1 Matrix bearers Category:Multi-component Transformers Category:G1 Multi-component Transformers Category:Rulers of Cybertron Category:G1 Rulers of Cybertron Category:Autobot Rulers of Cybertron Category:G1 Autobot Rulers of Cybertron Category:Alternate Versions of Optimus Prime